


For Me, Only Me

by Shaele



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaele/pseuds/Shaele
Summary: Fushimi needs Yata, even if it means taking advantage of the fact Yata's an Omega.





	1. Caught Between Two Stools

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to have really, _really_ short chapters and will be updated weekly at the least since I'm still not back in the groove of typing more than a ten words a day.

Dinner was already on the table by the time Fushimi finished taking a shower. It was curry with pineapple, making the entire apartment somehow smell both good and bad. Yata was already seated at the table, tapping on his plate impatiently with a chopstick as he waited for Fushimi to sit down across from him.

He looked at Yata for a while, taking in the pout and the slight look of annoyance in his eyes as he fended off his hunger to eat together. It was a normal sight - Yata liked to eat, play, and go out together with him, and making him wait always made him annoyed. Fushimi liked that look on him.

When Fushimi had finally sat down at the table, Yata was trying hard not to look like he’d been waiting all of about ten minutes and smiled. “Saru, guess what?”

Fushimi nodded for him to go on while picking at his rice and trying to avoid the pineapples on his plate.

“That new arcade game we saw the tweet for is over at that arcade we pass by on our way to HOMRA!” He beamed, knowing just how much Fushimi wanted to play it - even if it was just for the sake of watching Yata despair over losing to the other in yet another shooting game.

Fushimi hummed in response. “Tomorrow?” They didn’t have a lot of pocket change to play games, but one or two rounds of whooping his best friend’s ass was probably enough to get some enjoyment out of it.

“Fuck yeah!” Yata couldn’t stop smiling, making it hard for Fushimi not to stare.

He liked that face most out of all of Yata’s faces, next to his embarrassed or flustered ones. The rest of dinnertime was not at all quiet as Yata was constantly blurting out anecdotes about stuff they heard at HOMRA that day and how annoying it was that Kamamoto sometimes can’t ‘kick some lowlife rival gangster ass’ with him because he has a date with his girlfriend. Fushimi sighed at that particular complaint.

“Then get your own girlfriend.” Fushimi remarked, clicking his tongue. He can’t even look at a girl, let along hook up with one though.

Yata glared at him. “You and I know I can’t do that even if I wanted to!”

And it was true. Yata was an omega - something he never liked to admit. He wasn’t proud of it, and his sense of pride deflated when he found out Fushimi was an alpha. Fushimi didn’t care, but the news did a number on Yata and ever since he started his heat cycle he has been constantly on medication for it -

\- which was free only for people currently studying. Which they were about to _not_ be doing.

“Then find someone to bond with.” Fushimi shrugged nonchalantly despite his blood running cold at the thought of Yata getting marked by anyone other than him.

“Asshole.” Yata muttered, going back to his food. He had stopped speaking after that, thinking of who knows what as Fushimi eyed him carefully. Yata hated this subject but it needed to be addressed, and Yata knew that but avoided it constantly for who knows what reason.

It wasn’t much of a secret that Fushimi liked Yata. Everyone in HOMRA had figured it out within days, but somehow it seems to fly over Yata’s head every time a joke was made about making Yata’s ‘boyfriend’ upset when Yata would try to run off without him. Yata was denser than anyone else he knew, that was for sure.

He already knew Yata didn’t have plans to study any further, and the school year was coming to a close within a few weeks. They could barely make payments to their small little apartment as it was, so buying his medication wasn’t an option at this point because of how ridiculously expensive they were unless they were a government employee. Yata was obviously trying not to think about any of this but Fushimi always stressed about it when they were home. What was Yata planning to do? Ride out the heat every time? Did he realize he’s living with an alpha? Or was he planning to move out?

He didn’t want Yata to move out.

He didn’t want Yata to find a partner.

It was things like these that ran through his mind whenever they were home and he wasn’t tinkering with his computer or playing video games. He would do anything to keep Yata with him but he just couldn’t tell what Yata was trying to do right now.

By the time he snapped out of his train of thought the table was clear and Yata was looking at him worriedly. “You alright?”

Fushimi noticed the orange bottle that sat by one of Yata’s hands. “Mmm.”

Yata sighed, obviously not buying it. “If you say so. C’mon, we got class tomorrow.”

He pulls on Fushimi’s wrist and drags him towards their bedroom, letting go only to plop down on the bottom bunk. Fushimi climbs up to the top bunk and lays there, thinking still, until sleep finally decided to -

“Fuck, we gotta brush our teeth!”


	2. Heart in Your Mouth

Yata looked at the nearly empty bottle, sighing.

“Look,” Fushimi said, a little frustrated, “you can go back to school.”

“Fuck that!” Yata growled. With their uniforms already disposed of they were both very, very aware of Yata going into heat within days. The medication served both to suppress his heat and hide his scent, so they were something he had to take every evening. He only had about ten tablets left, which was barely enough to cover his next cycle.

“Misaki.” Fushimi clicked his tongue. “What are you gonna do about this then?” He gestured to the room in attempt to vaguely emphasize their situation.

Yata shook his head and crossed his arms. “Hell if I know! But I’m not going back to school!”

“Then get a job at the police or -”

“I ain’t becoming one of those idiots!”

“....” Fushimi was out of things to say. There was nothing else to do but find a mate, which Fushimi was adamant about _not_ letting him do.

Yata started pacing around their small living room. “Look, maybe HOMRA can smuggle some of the medicine or something. That’s not hard for them to do, right? Kusanagi knows a lot of shady people, he can definitely help us out, right?”

“And risk going to jail? Then what?” Fushimi growled. “Omegas aren’t taken care of in prison, dumbass.” There were numerous stories of rape that typically ended with something along the line of the ordeal being the omega’s fault, which both was and wasn’t. Yes because of the pheromones omegas released during heat, but no because it could’ve easily been avoided by giving them medicine that costed very little to manufacture, but was controlled by the government in an attempt to squeeze out some more money for whatever the hell they were planning.

“I won’t get caught!” Yata stopped to glare at him. “HOMRA’s never gotten caught for anything!” Sure, HOMRA was just a bar that served as a home for some ‘thugs’, but they were good people. Even Fushimi had to admit that they weren’t doing what they were doing to cause any more harm than necessary, but their methods to achieve their goals were a little… brutal.

“And what if you _do_?” Fushimi walked over to him, leaning in to get close to his face. “Then what?” In prison, it wouldn’t matter if Yata bonded with any of the inmates. Considering the type of mentally disturbed people that typically landed themselves in jail, bonds didn’t matter once they lay sight on an omega.

Yata backed away, hands clenched into tight fists. “Then I’ll just hide in a hole or some shit until it’s done!”

Fushimi scoffed. “Do you seriously think jails have holes for people to hide in?”

Yata sputtered before whirling around and punching the wall. Fushimi could tell Yata was angry, but did nothing to soothe his best friend. “Then we can just get another apartment, right? With two bedrooms? Then there won’t be a problem!” Yata turned to look at him, his eyes revealing a look of desperation desperate behind the anger.

“You live with an _alpha_.” Fushimi crossed his arms, returning Yata’s glare. “It won’t matter if we have separate bedrooms. What makes you think I’ll stop myself?”

“Then I’ll get another apartment!”

“And how will you pay for that without a job?”

“... _Ugh_!” Yata dropped to his knees, defeated. “What the fuck else do I do then? I could live at HOMRA maybe, there’s Anna and Totsuka there that won’t mind! Or I’ll crash with the others wherever they live!”

“....” Coincidentally, HOMRA was full of alphas save for two omegas, but they were living with their own mates and would only be in the way when they went through their cycles. Yata _could_ stay with HOMRA, but Fushimi wasn’t happy with the idea. At all.

“I’ll… I’ll…” He looked around the place helplessly. “I’ll figure something out!”

“So you’re leaving.” Fushimi’s voice was eerily calm, making Yata flinch.

“Fuck no!” Yata yelled. “I said we’d stay together, remember? And who’d take care of your lanky ass if I left?”

Fushimi sighed, uncrossing his arms and moving to sit on the couch. “Then consider what you’re going to put everyone around you through, dipshit.”

Already fuming, Yata harrumphed and stalked over to their bedroom, slamming it shut. Fushimi sighed, tapping his knee impatiently. The discussion was over, but they didn’t have an answer and time was running out fast. To drown out the sudden silence, Fushimi turned the television on and set the volume on low. He had already said his thoughts on the matter, and it was up to Yata to decide what he wanted to do. Simple as that.

Except he didn’t want Yata leaving him because of this.

And Fushimi would only have an extremely difficult time if Yata stayed.

He’s had enough of people coming and leaving in his life, but Yata was someone he needed more than he needed anything else. He was Fushimi’s anchor to this world, and he would do anything to make him stay. Even his crazy father can’t take Yata away from him, no matter how many times he’d try to mess with them.

He buried his face in one of the couch pillows and groaned. What was he supposed to do? Wait until Yata left? What else could they do now?

Time was running out, and they both knew that.


	3. In the Heat of the Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions were finally made - terrible ones, but decisions nonetheless.

“I’m gonna go to HOMRA.”

It was Yata’s last words on the matter.

It made Fushimi’s blood run cold. He didn’t answer Yata when he said it last night. Instead he had walked out and stood outside for an hour, or maybe even two, so he could calm down.

But he didn’t.

Yata was leaving him.  _ Leaving. _

He hated the decision. He needed him here. What if Yata found a mate while he was there? What if he never say Yata anymore? Hell, he probably wouldn’t see Yata ever again because he hated going to HOMRA in the first place! There were so many alphas in Shizume city as it was, and any of them could just jump on Yata and take him for their own when he was in heat and was stupid enough to go outside for some fresh air.

But he was Fushimi’s.

And if Yata had to have a partner he wanted it to be him. 

Why was Yata so stupid? Why didn’t he notice that Fushimi wanted him?

Why couldn’t Fushimi just  _ say _ he wanted Yata?

Talking was definitely not one of Fushimi’s specialties. He was good at everything  _ but _ that. He would say words that cut through like a knife and hurt people. It was only Yata he could speak calmly to - but when it came to feelings there were no words in his extensive vocabulary to portray any sort of emotions or feelings other than spite and annoyance and occasionally humor. He knew the exact date and time Hiroshima had been bombed by the USA and when the Japanese were overwhelmed by US troops in Guam and Okinawa in World War II. He knew how to put together electronics and hack into systems beyond most people’s control. He knew how to haggle prices when they went to the flea market and Yata wanted to buy something shady for whatever reason.

But feelings? Forget that.

It was already about eight the evening. It was probably safe to enter the bedroom now to give Yata his medications but he had too much on his mind. Every time they would argue about his medication it was HOMRA this, HOMRA that, job this, job that, and it was frustrating. Nobody would hire an omega without medication or a mate. Yata didn’t need HOMRA to take care of him when he had Fushimi there to do all they can do and more for him.

Why couldn’t Yata see that? Was Fushimi that unimportant to him?

He wanted to be Yata’s mate. The only thing on his mind when they’re together. He wanted Yata but couldn’t find the words to tell him just that.

It was frustrating.

Yata didn’t need Mikoto or the rest of them to protect him - Fushimi was there!

He heard Yata’s phone alarm go off, signaling it was time to take the medicine. Fushimi took the bottle and slowly walked into the room, hyper-aware of Yata’s body curled up in the corner of the bottom bed. He had kicked off his blankets sometime earlier but was otherwise sleeping peacefully, snoring softly as he hugged a pillow tightly. Fushimi thought it was a little… cute, maybe, but that still didn’t change the fact that Yata was leaving soon. Hed be gone in a few days, probably. And he’d never hear him snoring like that again.

Tomorrow was supposedly Yata’s last day in the current cycle, meaning there were only a few tablets left. Then what? He’d go running to HOMRA for medication that’ll land him in prison one day? Or would he really think it was safe to stay there with all those Alphas around just under his bedroom? Was he  _ that  _ stupid?

Not to mention he’ll need HOMRA more than ever, and he won’t even need Fushimi anymore.

He turned the alarm off and took one last look at the bottle in his hands.

What would Yata do once this was over and he moved out? Would  _ they  _ be over?

Were they even friends still or was Yata just hanging around because he felt sorry for him?

They hadn’t done anything together besides go to HOMRA to hang out and eat dinner. Yes, they did spend that one day in the arcade, but they weren’t even there for more than an hour, maybe. Then they went straight home after he beat Yata in that new game he had been gushing about.

Was he only here with Fushimi out of pity and not because he actually wanted to be here?

Yata was stupid, but he was kind. He’d help anyone out - but was he helping Fushimi because he had to or because he wanted to? He didn’t need Fushimi at all, it seemed - HOMRA has been taking up more and more of Yata’s free time lately, meaning less time for just the two of them. So once he was living in HOMRA, he wouldn’t need Fushimi at all anymore, right?

Hell, Yata would probably be relieved now that he didn’t need to take care of Fushimi anymore.

But Fushimi needed Yata. He needed Yata to stay and to be by his side no matter what.

He’d do anything to keep him here with him.

And if Yata was leaving, that means he wouldn’t have him anymore. He barely stood the few hours of alone time he got with Yata in a day. He wanted more. He wanted more arcade time, more dinnertime, more video game time.

He wanted so much more than what they’ll have if Yata was gone.

Fushimi was here for Yata. He’d find a better job and take care of Yata himself. He’ll find a job with the government and then Yata can have all the medicine he needs, right?

That was a great plan, actually. Get a job in the government, get them a better house, and while Yata worries about Fushimi’s eating habits Fushimi can take care of money and medications and they’ll finally live happily together.

But first, he needed Yata to stay.

And with that newfound determination, he opened Yata’s medicine bottle and dumped the remaining tablets into the trash.


	4. Miss The Boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so he did it.

“Saru..?” Yata sa up slowly, rubbing his eyes. He woke up to the sound of someone rummaging through the nightstand drawer and looked at them questioningly. “What’re you doing?”

Fushimi stuck a painkiller in Yata’s mouth and handed him a bottle of water. “I have a headache, here’s your medicine.”

“Did you take painkillers already?” Yata took the water and downed it in one go, along with the tablet. Fushimi took the bottle and down his own painkiller, hoping Yata didn’t notice the switch. The painkiller tablet looked almost like his heat suppressors, but he didn’t know if they tasted the same.

“Just did.” Fushimi closed the drawer and sat down on Yata’s bed. “Sleep.”

“But I’m hungry…” Yata muttered, swinging his legs over the bed to stand up. “Do we have yogurt?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” Yata walked off, leaving Fushimi alone in the bedroom. It was quiet except for the tapping of Yata’s feet as he made his way into the kitchen. He was tenser than ever before, and knowing what he’s about to do made him a little skittish.

He was going to make Yata his whether he wanted to or not. Yata wasn’t allowed to leave or find someone else to bond with.

“Here.” Yata said once he returned, shoving a cup of yogurt in his face. Fushimi took it eith a quiet ‘thanks’ and began eating it, careful not to eat any of the fruit bits. Yata sat down next to him and began eating too. “I haven’t eaten all day, jeez.” He sighed loudly and laughed before looking at Fushimi, smiling. “What’d you do all day anyways?”

“TV.” Fushimi stared at his cup, afraid his face might give something away. “How do you feel?”

“Fine.” Yata set his now-empty cup down. “Hey, let’s go to HOMRA tomorrow okay?”

“Why?” Fushimi stiffened.

“I gotta tell them my decision!” Yata laid back down on the bed. “Instead of us fighting again about it. anyways.”

“You already talked to them.” 

“On the phone, yeah! But it’s better to tell them in person too!” Yata tugged Fushimi’s shirt. “Won’t you join me? We could walk around the city after that or get groceries.”

“It’s useless.” He clicked his tongue. “Your decisions are stupid.”

“Don’t be like this again, asshole!” He kicked Fushimi before rolling over. “It’s not polite to ask to move in through the phone and you know that! And it’s not stupid! I care about HOMRA and you know that! They’re family!” 

Fushimi stood up abruptly. “So you’re afraid of losing HOMRA?”

“Well, yeah!” Yata exclaimed, sitting up again to look at him. “Why else would I want to fix this? I mean they’re super important to me, and they’ll know how to help me!”

Fushimi didn’t say anything and just walked away. HOMRA this, HOMRA that, HOMRA everything when it came to Yata. Did Fushimi have  _ any _ space in Yata’s heart? 

He had some freelance work left to do, and god knows he needed the distraction before he did something stupider than what he was about to do. He tossed both his cup and spoon into the sink and sat down on the kitchen table, opening his laptop and glancing at the time in the corner of the screen.

It’d only be hours until the effects of the medication wore off and Yata would need him more than ever.

Fushimi pulled up the code editor and began typing lazily, knowing exactly how to fix his client’s issue but was just too lazy to bother with it. The code he was given to revise was horrible and needed a lot of optimizing and variable renaming - he was going to have to get paid a lot more in order to bother with either of those. For now he just needed to link tables to other tables in their database, which was simple, but his thoughts weren’t in the right place to do it effectively.

So instead, he meddled around with their functions and made sure that the data he needed was even accessible. Their security was absolute crap and any rookie hacker could get a hold of customer information in a snap - not like he was paid to make their security even tighter, either. 

A few hours passed since he had started meddling around their client’s code and he was feeling antsy. He could smell something that made his mind start to wander to dirtier and dirtier images, making it increasingly more troublesome for him to  _ not  _ move from his spot at the table. 

He knew Yata. He was going to storm out of the room angrily, demanding what the fuck was going on, and then that’s when Fushimi reveals his grand plan to stay together forever and be a happy family. 

Except Yata probably won’t be happy.

And just like he predicted, Yata was already stomping towards Fushimi, face red with anger.

“What the fuck did you put in my mouth earlier!?” He yelled, panting heavily as if the trip to the kitchen took as much energy as running a mile would have.

“Medicine.” He muttered, knowing he was at least right on that one. 

“You gave me painkillers, you dumbass!” He grabbed Fushimi by the shirt collar and pulled him close, only to immediately regret it as he suddenly inhaled Fushimi’s scent. Yata stared wide-eyed at him, barely breathing as he looked closely at all of Fushimi’s facial features. 

Fushimi knew exactly what was going on in his mind and smiled. “Want something, Misaki?”

“Where the fuck is my medicine?” Yata growled, his hold on Fushimi’s shirt loosening as he was obviously beginning to succumb to his needs.

Fushimi dug his nails into his palms to keep from grabbing him right then and there. “In the trash.”   
“Why the fuck is it there!?” Yata tried to punch Fushimi’s face but met air as the other easily dodged it. “Why the fuck would you throw it away? Are you stupider than I thought? Fuck - never mind, I’m going to get it myse -”

“Forget them, Misaki.” Fushimi leaned into Yata’s personal space, running his fingers up Yata’s arms teasingly. “I’ll make sure you never need them again.” 

“What the fuck are you talking about!?” Yata tried hard to pull away but his desire was starting to override his anger.

“You won’t need to go to HOMRA if you have me to take care of you when you’re….“ He leaned in and bit Yata’s ear playfully. Fushimi's mind desperately wanted him to fuck Yata, and it was getting harder and harder to drown out that voice in his head. “You know.  _ Hot _ .”

Yata breathed heavily while his hands wandered to Fushimi hips, obviously losing his own inner struggle to pull away. “Why would you do this to me?” Yata whined - Fushimi didn’t know if it was because Yata was resisting the urge to get fucked or if it was because he was severely disappointed in Fushimi, but he didn’t care. It was probably both, anyways.

He picked up Yata, grabbing his ass as the other started giving in and moving his hips to touch Fushimi. Nothing was no longer being held back as their carnal desires overrode every thought on their mind and action they were making. Fushimi was filled to the brim with the thought of making Yata his own.

And now he could finally do just that.

HOMRA was no longer a necessity.  

Getting another mate was no longer a necessity.

For Yata, only Fushimi was.


	5. Live and Learn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to those expecting something R-18 content. I didn't want people reading this just for that one scene, so it'll be added as a side-thing at a much later time to appease those who wish to read only that specific part.  
> Again, sorry!

The next morning, Yata was gone and Fushimi found himself in a coffee shop, surfing the web for any sort of internships that didn’t require a stupid college degree. He knew it was nearly impossible to find one, but he had to try, right? He knew there was a possibility of worming his way into a job if he consulted HOMRA - with all their shady connections around the area it was inevitable that they had even a  _ couple  _ government relations in their hands. Fushimi knew he probably had all the resources he needed to land the ‘perfect’ job for him and Yata, but there were still a lot of personal issues to address first - such as the backlash he’d receive if he decided to waltz into their bar right now after what he had done last night.

But it was probably worth a try to at least send a message to Kusanagi - there was no harm in that, and he didn’t need to confront anybody face-to-face. It was perfect, really.

After a minute of carefully selecting the right words to use, Fushimi sent the message and set his phone down, tapping the table anxiously as he downed the rest of his coffee. He needed to talk to Yata - that was for sure - but he wasn’t sure if Yata even  _ wanted _ to talk to him now. Would calling him work? Messaging? Or would confronting him in person later tonight be the ideal situation? The last choice was probably the best, despite it being the one with the highest chance of violence. He could handle Yata just fine physically, but they had neighbors. He couldn’t afford to get them kicked out just yet.

He played multiple scenarios in his head in an attempt to find the best course of action. With Yata, however, things could go a million directions depending on his reactions, which would range from the silent treatment to throwing kicks and punches. Fushimi didn’t want to say too many words, or really hear more than he needs to, but Yata was well known for going off on tangents while he spoke and taking ten times more time to tell a story than was necessary because of all the side notes he’d think of on the spot.

His phone buzzed and he picked it up warily. It was Kusanagi, saying he might know someone that’d put him to good use and to wait for a message later that day. 

_ ‘I don’t know what is going on, but fix it.’ _ was the last line Kusanagi sent. Fushimi clicked his tongue in response to it, knowing exactly what Kusanagi meant, but was unsure of how much Yata had already said to the bartender.

There was another message, however, that was sent much earlier but he didn’t hear the vibration for - from Yata.

_ ‘We need to talk.’ _ it said. Fushimi clicked his tongue again.

_ ‘Later.’ _

Acknowledging the situation was the first part of all of this - Fushimi did something incredibly stupid, and Yata had to pay the price with him. He still wasn’t sure why desperation got to him like that last night; was he really that scared of losing Yata?

With the weight of yesterday’s actions beginning to weigh on his shoulders, it was getting increasingly harder to think properly. Yata deserved to be happy in his relationship, but Fushimi couldn’t give him that. Not anymore. Yata deserved someone that could take care of him and his kids, too - which Fushimi couldn’t do, either. Sure, money wasn’t a huge problem, but what about their wellbeing? What about going to the park or playing games? 

Yata would hate him too much to do any of that anymore.

Fushimi had to make things up to him  _ somehow _ , though. What could he do to make Yata even a little happier with him? Was there anything he could do about any of this now?

What if Yata is going to be pregnant now?

Fushimi liked data because it was clear and concise, and there were tools to debug anything that weren’t flowing correctly. 

Fushimi didn’t like feelings because there were no tools to delete and rewrite what has been broken. One could glue things together, but it was still imperfect. There were no optimizations available to make things flow smoother. He could fix the strain between him and Yata and get back what they had before. 

Despite what he had thought last night, he didn’t actually want to lock Yata up in a cage and force him to keep the other company. He wanted Yata’s annoyed face, his excited little hops, and the laughs that would erupt form his face after a stupid scene on TV. He wanted the calm, quiet silence that they could comfortably share together.

But there was no going back now, was there?

Fushimi estimated a low chance of Yata forgiving him so soon, let alone ever. There was far too much unsaid between the two of them, and far,  _ far _ too much taken from Yata to even consider their ‘forced’ relationship to sail smoothly.

It all depended on how well he could convey what was on his mind now. There were no short answers he could spew to fix this mess. Yata was going to be furious when they see each other later that day. There would be choices Yata would need to make himself and Fushimi had to prepare for them, too. Because of Yata’s bond with Fushimi there was no way they could be apart for too long, so Fushimi could safely rule out the choice of leaving - but there were so many other things Yata could do now. Once they could afford moving to a larger apartment, they would no longer share rooms and synchronize with each other to the point of never seeing the other person unless necessary. 

There was going to be a lot of fighting coming up, that was for certain.

Thoughts and emotions whirled around Fushimi heads for what felt like hours, until his phone suddenly rang and snapped him out of it. The number was unknown, but Fushimi felt like it was the person Kusanagi had talked about.

He exhaled slowly to calm the storm in his head before picking up the phone and answering with a firm “Fushimi.”

“Pleased to be acquainted with you,” A deep voice responded. “I heard you were looking for me. My name is Munakata Reishi.

I have been informed of your wish to gain access to a government position. I understand that it is difficult to do so for someone of your age, but I would like to consider you joining us here at Scepter 4, given you have the right requirements." He went on, leaving no room for a reply. "If you would like to consider joining, it is necessary to prepare a portfolio of your current skills as well as a summary of your current living arrangements and biography report. It is necessary that we understand any of your special needs, as well as anyone else in your household."

"Yes." Was all Fushimi could think of saying. 

"Excellent. We will arrange for a meeting at a later date. I shall forward you the time and address once it has been settled."

"Thank you, sir."

"Until a later time, then, Fushimi Saruhiko."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, to those who have been hoping for weekly updates until the very end, unfortunately school starts for me today and this class is especially important as I can't gain access to the rest of my classes needed to graduate until it's finished (and passed), so updates will be slower - but I'll do my best to get chapters up within a couple weeks of each other (which shouldn't be too hard considering how short this story is when you look at it chapter-by-chapter). 
> 
> I'm so sorry!


	6. Fortune Favours the Bold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fushimi finds out more about his potential new job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT. I'm so sorry. ;A;

A man with glasses was seated by a tea set when Fushimi entered the room. A woman was there as well, her face stern while she held a large plate of anko in one hand and mixing her tea with another. It was a weird sight, seeing as there was a specific area for having tea inside of what he presumed to be Munakata’s office that took up nearly half the room, but Fushimi wasn’t focused on that at all. 

“Welcome.” The man said, smiling pleasingly as he set his tea down and looked at him. Fushimi instantly recognized the voice to be Munakata’s. “Please take a seat.” 

Fushimi awkwardly toed his shoes off near where Munakata’s and the woman’s boots were and sat across from Munakata. It was quiet for what felt like much too long ,and the woman’s cold gaze made Fushimi more uncomfortable by the second. He wasn’t sure why he was here, honestly; when Munakata had called he simply gave Fushimi an address and asked that he speak with him face-to-face today when he had time. Knowing he had nothing else to do, he just went straight here without really thinking. 

The silence continued until Munakata finished his tea. “I was informed that you are looking for a job.”

Fushimi nodded stiffly, not knowing what else to say.

“However, before I could offer you a position here in Scepter 4, I feel the need to inform you of what is expected of you here and what your own capabilities are.” After a moment of pause, he gestured to the woman. “This is Awashima Seri. She will escort you around the premises and explain what it means to be a part of Scepter 4. If you so wish to apply for a position in this force, please come see me afterwards.”

The woman - Awashima - nodded and placed her precariously tall plate of anko on the floor next to her teacup. “We shall begin immediately, then.”

That was Fushimi’s cue to stand up and place his shoes back on. After Awashima pulled her boots on and straightened up her uniform, she motioned towards the door and exited, with Fushimi in tow.

“This is the Tokyo Legal Affairs Bureau, Civil Registry Department, Annex 4.” Awashima said, not skipping a beat as she began to walk down the corridor. “We handle judicial trials pertaining to alphas and omegas. However, we do not judge as a beta-run judicial branch would.”

Fushimi froze for a second before quickening his pace to reach Awashima. “What does that mean in greater detail?”

“Simply put: any sort of case pertaining to alpha-omega partners, be it abuse, rape, or anything of the such.”

Fushimi didn’t reply.

“Because of the small amount of omegas and alphas in our current society, the normal justice system is not required to train for such cases, and will oftentimes misjudge the trial and cause problems for those belonging in the small percentage of the population.” She continued, rounding a corner. “However, we do not judge with a juror and jury, as with typical courts. We handle cases as privately and humanely as possible, with as few witnesses as needed for every case. Confidentiality is a must in this field - if any particularly terrible case should reach the media, it would cause massive problems between the three types of persons.”

It was very easy to understand the need to have something like Scepter 4 around. However, with Fushimi’s actions the night before, he was torn between running away and going back to job hunting or keeping his domestic life as secret as possible.

It was easy to decide which option to do.

“Here we behave much like officers.” Awashima opened a door and gestured to the small group of people seated around circular tables, typing away at their laptops and stamping papers sitting next to them. “Not only do we judge cases, but we also patrol the city in search of public acts of violence, and handle them accordingly.” She closes the door. “Here at Scepter 4 you will be expected to stay fit and think with a clear mind at all times.” She continued down the corridor then began to descend a flight of stairs. “You will expect to be witness to questionings and aid in conducting medical tests if necessary. You must not allow yourself to be dissuaded by thoughts or emotions, and you will have no contact with either side unless deemed absolutely necessary. There will be children involved in cases, unfortunately, but you are not to engage in any sort of activity with them while on the job.”

Fushimi clicked his tongue. “Good thing I don’t like people then.”

Awashima gave him a side glance before pointing to a couple of ominous-looking grey doors placed on either side of the large staircase they had just descended. “These are where the private trials are held. One floor down to the left and you will see the holding cells used to house violent persons. Everyone else is on the right side.” She pointed to a door that simply had a “STAIRS” sign on it. “Fear not, for they are not like prison cells. If in any case omega persons need assistance, we have special rooms for them if there is a case they refuse to take medication for any condition that may lead to violence.”

Fushimi was sure they knew exactly what they were doing and wondered if this was any place for an eighteen-year-old high school graduate. Sure, Kusanagi might have used his ‘magic’ to persuade Munakata to allow a chance, but keeping up with them will be very difficult.

“For our team,” Awashima had started heading up the stairs while Fushimi was lost in his thoughts, “we offer mental and physical aid in the form of therapy and sparring practice respectively. We also offer archery, if one so wishes to perform that activity as well. Food and housing is also provided in the form of a dormitory located on the south end of the property.”

It was a lot to take in all at once; was this something Fushimi really wanted to do?

“And this concludes the tour.” Awashima began retracing their steps back to Munakata’s office. “Of course there are many other things to explain, however I feel it is not right to supply you with more information than necessary to decide what you would like to do.” The walk back was quiet after that, save for the tapping of their shoes on the tile floor and the occasional yelling or laughter coming from one of the rooms. It didn’t take very long to reach Munakata’s door, and as Awashima held the door open the door for Fushimi he suddenly froze.

Was this really the right direction to be heading?

How much time would he spend here?

What about this job would make life easier between him and Yata?

He was here because he wanted to help Yata - 

But wasn’t their relationship destroyed the moment he took Yata’s future away?

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/shaelemay) if you want to yell at me?  
> Also thank [Sam](https://twitter.com/Yuun_Kingdom) or proofreading this and constantly telling me to write.


End file.
